<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Draco Mafoy Learned Acupressure by GiRa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244733">The One Where Draco Mafoy Learned Acupressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa'>GiRa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinda Cracky, Light Smut, M/M, acupressure, or something, very light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy learns a neat little trick, and Harry wants to know what he's up to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Draco Mafoy Learned Acupressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This used to be on my tumblr but i decided to move it because I didn't like how long it felt there lmao. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch this neat little trick I learned from a Muggle book!”</p><p>“What does it do?” Pansy Parkinson asked, only looking mildly interested in what her friend has to say. Harry, on the other hand, was trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation and keep track of what Ron and Hermione were talking about.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Harry’s eyes glanced to the side where the 8th Year Slytherins were seating. “Muggles call it acupressure, or something like that.”</p><p>If only the prat’s eyes didn’t practically shine with excitement as he spoke and his face didn’t light up the way it did, maybe it would have been easier to look away instead of openly stare for the world to see.</p><p>Shoving thoughts of how he thought Draco Malfoy looked good when he was happier, he watched as the blond held his closed fist up for all of his onlookers to set their attention to.“I don’t get it,” Blaise Zabini sighed, and Harry was inclined to agree. “Is something supposed to ha-”</p><p>He was promptly shushed by Malfoy’s wave of a hand. “Just give me a second to finish the process.” Then, while keeping his fist still closed, he pressed a finger to his chin for another 5 seconds, still keeping his head held high as if what he was doing was so spectacular.</p><p>“Well, now you just look ridiculous,” Parkinson sighed, looking around wearily to check if anyone else was watching the spectacle that was Draco Malfoy.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Malfoy rolled his eyes, but his friends reactions did nothing to extinguish the excitement from his face. “It’s almost done.”</p><p>Finally, he opened his clenched palm and pinched the webbed skin between his forefinger and thumb for a final 5 seconds. “And voila!” Malfoy exclaimed.</p><p>“I still don’t get it,” Zabini said. Harry didn’t either, but he was determined to find out. He also mentally decided that this agreeing with Zabini thing had to stop.</p><p>“This is where the magic happens,” Malfoy said, inspecting the bananas and grabbing what seemed to be the largest banana in the bunch and unpeeled it. Then, ceremoniously, he held it by the edge and shoved it down his throat and held it there for a few seconds before pulling it out.</p><p>“That was disgusting,” Zabini sighed once more, this time dropping his head onto the table. That, Harry didn't quite share his opinion with, although perhaps he should have.</p><p>“Yes, but I’ve made my point, haven’t I?” Malfoy said smugly.</p><p>“That you can deep-throat a banana?” Parkinson scrunched up her nose. Harry was not appreciating where this conversation was taking, but the slight tightness in his pants seemed to think otherwise.</p><p>“The acupressure thing suppressed my gag reflex,” he explained proudly.</p><p>Finally, Harry unwillingly interjected. “That is hardly something that should be discussed at the breakfast table.”</p><p>The Slytherins’ heads snapped towards him just to make sure he was really talking to them. The got on well enough, he supposed. There was less hostility between the houses now and sometimes they engaged in polite conversation during classes and in the common room, but they weren’t exactly friends, no matter what the occasional parties they have in the 8th year common room might imply.</p><p>“I’m sorry, were we hurting your delicate Gryffindor sensibilities,” Malfoy smirked, looking not at all apologetic. Beside him, Zabini snorted and looked up in his direction with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>He chanced a glance to his side and noticed that not only his friends, but the rest of their year as well, were staring at him as well, as if wondering what the hell he was doing.</p><p>“I’m simply saying that some of us are eating and don’t really need that sort of display at the table.”</p><p>“Am I provoking some sort of, ah, inappropriate ideas at the table, then? Am I bothering you?” Malfoy had gotten up from his seat at this point and slowly sauntered over to where Harry was seated.</p><p>“No,” Harry said in attempts to look unaffected, even while he could feel himself flush from the neck up. “Do you admit that was you’re goal, though?”</p><p>“Careful, Potter. We’re making a scene now,” Malfoy whispered lowly into Harry’s ear, possibly making sure that others wouldn’t hear their conversation. Thankfully, it was only the 8th years that were openly staring and whispering as the younger students remained oblivious as to what was happening at their table.</p><p>“Then shall we take this somewhere private?” Harry said lowly. A strange sense of satisfaction rushed through him when he noticed Malfoy’s cheeks flush and how he leaned just a fraction away, possibly in surprise. </p><p>“And take your attentions away from your breakfast?” he raised a pale eyebrow at Harry.</p><p>“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry raised an eyebrow back, only to receive a snort in response and feel a hand grab his arm and drag him up and away from the Great Hall.</p><p>“Harry!” he heard Hermione call after them, but he gave them a quick shrug, said not to worry, and told them he’d meet them in class.</p><p>Once they were in an empty classroom, Harry immediately pressed Draco against the closed door.</p><p>“Alright, tell me what you’re up to,” Harry started, trying to ignore the fact that their faces were just inches apart.</p><p>“Perhaps I was just looking for an opportunity to see how long my magic trick would hold up,” Malfoy responded haughtily, and Harry nearly choked on his own spit. Then, in a sudden bout of bravery, he surged forward and pressed his lips against Malfoy’s soft, pink ones. He vaguely heard the surprised gasp escape the other man’s throat, but he was more focused on the way Malfoy felt against his body; how it just felt so right to be pressed against him and how their bodies fit together.</p><p>“Are you still so sure about that?” Harry asked once they finally pulled away to breathe. </p><p>“Kiss me again and I might be more sure,” Malfoy replied with some snark still present in his voice. However, the pink dusting his pale cheeks was enough to give him away. “In fact, I might just show you instead.”</p><p>Surging forward for another kiss, Harry met him half way and savored the feeling of Malfoy’s pliant mouth opening to grant his tongue entrance into his own, their tongues sliding against one another as Harry’s hand snaked upwards to grab a fistful of Malfoy’s hair. He heard a soft groan emerge from the other man's throat before it clicked in his head that there was something wrong.</p><p>“Wait,” he breathed out, his voice sounding rough and foreign to his own ears. “If we’re going to do this, at least let me do this right.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Malfoy said, sounding equally as breathless but slightly more impatient and annoyed that Harry pulled away.</p><p>“What I mean is,” Harry placed a quick peck against Malfoy’s glistening lips. At least that small action loosened his frown a bit. “let me take you out properly, yeah?”</p><p>“Is this some sort of Gryffindor thing?” Malfoy asked. If Harry didn’t know any better, he would say that he was whinging. Thankfully he had enough self-preservation to not openly grin at the tone.</p><p>“I don’t do one-offs, Malfoy,” Harry responded firmly. “I’d like to take you on a date at least. Treat you well.”</p><p>“Merlin, fine,” Malfoy sighed, pretending to sound annoyed, but Harry could tell he was secretly pleased by the turn of events by how there was a slight upward turn to his lips. “If it eases your mind.”</p><p>“It would,” Harry grinned openly, giving him another lingering kiss. “But for now, I think we should head to class.”</p><p>“And miss the opportunity for me to test my new magic trick?” Malfoy asked innocently, and Harry was sorely tempted to give in.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time <em>after</em> you let me take you out,” he said instead.</p><p>Malfoy gave him a- surprisingly adorable- pout. “And who’s to say I’d still feel like trying it out then?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Harry replied breezily. “I mean, if it works, you’re going to have to teach me that trick after you show me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were slightly wider and the the light blush dusting his cheeks darkened a bit.</p><p>“Then after that, maybe I could test it on you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p>If you're interested, I post short fics on my <a href="https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist"> Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>